


Возвращение

by tier_wolf



Category: Homeland
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Возвращение

В его памяти Майк горячий и восхитительно податливый, он без малейшего сопротивления позволяет делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. Настоящий Майк тоже не сопротивляется, но лишь потому, что еще не понял, что с ним собираются сделать.   
В светлой майке и старой мятой рубашке он не похож на себя обычного, затянутого в военную форму. Домашний. Мягкий. Из закатанных рукавов торчат незагорелые предплечья - мелкие веснушки и острая косточка у запястья. Джинсы на широком потертом ремне - Броуди, кажется, готов голыми руками разорвать, выдрать из тканевых шлевок, потому что расстегнуть Майк все равно не позволит.   
В его воспоминаниях Майк возится на узкой кровати, помогая протолкнуть в себя член. Они еще мальчишки, кадеты, и делить на двоих постель, отсасывать друг другу кажется увлекательной игрой. Запретной, но не причиняющей никому вреда.   
Потом Броуди знакомится с Джессикой и Майк становится просто другом. Через неделю после бракосочетания - да, Броуди помнит этот момент отчетливо - яркой вспышкой разочарования мелькает: Майк делал это лучше, у него мягкие губы и горячий влажный рот. Он не кокетничал, по-девчачьи облизывая головку члена, как будто мороженое, а пропускал в горло, глядя снизу вверх абсолютно блядским расфокусированным взглядом. Броуди задвигает эту мысль в дальний угол подсознания. Джесс чудесная девочка и он любит ее.   
Он срывается, когда Джессика уже на восьмом месяце. Они ждут появления малышки Даны. Тяжелая беременность, опасения врачей. Жена лежит в больнице, а Майк приходит к нему в один из вечеров на правах лучшего друга, принеся с собой пак пива.   
Они не успевают даже напиться - хотя так было бы гораздо проще, списать все произошедшее на алкоголь. Но Броуди вдруг понимает, что не выдержит ни секунды больше. Глаза Майка изумленно распахиваются, а потом ресницы медленно опускаются, бросая тень на скулы. И Майк действительно восхитительно сосет, даже лучше, чем в фантазиях Броуди.   
Последние восемь лет, все восемь лет, проведенные в заточении, его жгла изнутри не мысль об измене Джессики, нет, он готов был простить свою девочку, никто бы не выдержал такого долгого ожидания. Бессильно царапать ногтями шершавые камни своей холодной камере его заставляла мысль о Майке. О его губах, светлых ресницах, веснушках на плечах.   
Все оказалось хуже, чем можно было представить. Майк спал с Джессикой.  
Но Броуди вернулся домой другим. Обновленным? Он чувствовал в себе силы простить Майка, даже снова считать его своим лучшим другом. Только к этому ровному светлому чувству в равной мере примешивается желание обладать. Удовлетворить животную потребность в близости, прогнуть под себя и оставить на чужом теле свои метки.   
Майк понятия не имеет, как выглядит сейчас. Насколько он провоцирует. Голые ключицы и беззащитное горло, запястья, неуверенная вопросительная улыбка.   
\- Ты спал с моей женой, - спокойный шепотом сообщает Броуди. Майк прижимается затылком к стене и дышит сквозь зубы. Его наверняка пугает чужая ладонь на горле, но Броуди просто держит, не торопясь сжимать пальцы.   
\- Мы не знали, что ты жив, - длинным обжигающим выдохом прямо в лицо, - пожалуйста, мы можем поговорить...   
\- Не нужно, - качает головой Броуди. Не о чем говорить. Он прощает их, как глупых детей, по неведению натворивших бед.   
Сейчас дело не в этом. А в том, как близко от него стоит Майк. Как он тяжело дышит и бессильно цепляется за руки Броуди - скорее гладит пальцами, чем отталкивает.   
Содрать с него расстегнутую рубашку проще простого.   
\- Ты... Ты же не... - дергается из рук Майк. Безуспешно. - Прекрати...   
Ремень все-таки удается расстегнуть, не выдирая с корнем стальную застежку.   
У Майка растерянное выражение лица. Он пытается ударить, но как будто сам не уверен, должен ли, и Броуди легко перехватывает его руку, заламывая ее за спину.   
Обычно с Майком было довольно просто: глубокий поцелуй, укус в основание шеи, короткая подготовка. Но сейчас он и не думает отзываться, с каждой секундой сопротивляясь все активнее.   
Броуди не хочет его бить. Ему осточертели драки ровно восемь лет назад. А такой домашний, близкий, нежный Майк и вовсе не заслуживает.   
\- Джессика внизу, она услышит шум и поднимется, - предупреждает Броуди. И Майк затихает в его руках с потрясенным вздохом. Едва ли он ожидал такой подлости.   
Дальше - проще.   
Он не тратит время на подготовку - Джесс действительно может подняться к ним. Впрочем, главное даже не это, а то, что у него самого уже нет сил терпеть и бездействовать, глядя на разложенного на кровати Майка.   
У него действительно веснушки на плечах, а короткая военная стрижка позволяет любоваться острыми шейными позвонками. Особенно приятно сознавать эту хрупкость, зная, что не собираешься причинять вреда.   
Майк узкий, как в первый раз, и удивительно тихий. Броуди не успевает додумать эту мысль, потому что спускает, толкнувшись глубоко внутрь, заставляя Майка болезненно дернуться.   
Только глядя на стекающую по бедру сперму, окрашенную кровью в нежно-розовый, Броуди понимает, что хотел не этого и не так. Что с Майком нужно было не так.   
\- Отпусти, - просит Майк.   
У него и запястье прокушено до крови - понятно, почему не издал ни звука.   
Броуди отпускает, опасаясь сделать хуже, Майк подхватывает свою одежду и, пошатываясь, скрывается в ванной.   
Джесс поднимается по лестнице, Броуди слышит ее сквозь тонкую перегородку двери. Он успевает застегнуть джинсы и сбросить на пол испачканное покрывало ровно к тому моменту, когда она входит в комнату.   
Он отстраненно улыбается жене, думая, как неожиданно на руку пришлась вся эта правительственная возня. И даже измена Джессики.   
Теперь Майк привязан к нему двойным узлом и никуда в ближайшее время не денется. А потом они смогут все наладить.   
У Броуди всегда получалось.


End file.
